Broken
by Flaming Soul Ninja
Summary: It's been five years since Naruto left the village heartbroken. What will happen when Sakura and her team go on a mission to find Akatsuki? NaruSaku
1. All That's Been Happening

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO

CHAPTER ONE: ALL THAT HAS BEEN HAPPENING

It's been five years since Naruto left the village in the hidden leaves and twenty-four year old Sakura Haruno, along with the rest of the rookie twelve and also Sasuke's team Hebi where trying to find an informant to gain information on akastsuki.

It has been seven years since Naruto brought Sasuke back.

-flashback-

An eighteen year old Naruto stood over Sasuke's body. Sasuke had finally passed out after he pushed Naruto all the way to six tails however in the end Naruto won.

-end flashback-

Sasuke's team followed him to the leaf village to start a new life however that had to wait after the five year house arrest but later Sasuke decided that he wanted a happy life instead of one in the darkness and decided not to leave again. Soon after he and Karin started going out.

They weren't the only ones to get together as Kiba and Hinata also started to dating along with Tenten with Neji and Naruto with Sakura.

However the relationship with Naruto and Sakura only lasted two years until that day came where it all went wrong.

-flashback-

Naruto and Sakura just came home after celebrating Naruto's twentieth birthday party at Sasuke's house. The party had to be at Sasuke's house because of the house arrest. Naruto was nervously holding the small box he had in his pocket wanting to ask the question that would change his life but first he had to tell Sakura the secret that could also change his life but in a bad way

"Uhhh, Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto nervously.

"Yes, Naruto-kun?" replied Sakura.

"I have to tell you something but before I do I have to ask, do you love me?" said Naruto.

"Of course I do, why else would I be with you all these years." Said Sakura a little confused as to why Naruto would ask the question.

"OK, well I have to tell you a dark secret about me. Something only me, Sasuke, and the older generation know OK?"

"Umm, OK."

"Just remember, you can't tell anyone else about this I'll only tell because it's only right."

"Sure"

Naruto took a deep breath before saying, "Sakura do you remember learning about the Kyuubi?"

"Yeah" answered Sakura confused as to where this was going, "It was killed by the Fourth Hokage."

" OK, good you remember what they told you in the academy, but I am going to tell you the truth of what really happened"

"Wait the truth?"

"Yes I am afraid what they taught you in the academy was false information. What really happened was the Fourth couldn't kill the Kyuubi so the next best thing was sealing it. He could only seal it in a new born and the only baby born on October ten that year was…"

"You." answered Sakura.

"Yes me." Said Naruto, " I am the container of the Kyuubi so now that that's out of the way I have to ask how do you feel about this? I have to know if you still love me even though I have a demon in me."

Sakura just sat there in silence while Naruto was starting to cry.

"I don't know what to say." Said Sakura finally breaking the silence.

"Just tell me if you can still be with me."

"I…" started Sakura

Naruto stopped crying and looked at Sakura

"I'm sorry but I just can't" said Sakura before leaving the house leaving a devastated Naruto behind.

-end flashback-

No one except Sakura, Sasuke, Tsunade, and Sakura's parents knew the reason Naruto left but everyone suspected it had to do with Naruto and Sakura breaking up but now was not the time to worry about that as the found the informant who was dressed entirely in black and covered it's face with a black mask that had one-way glass in the eye socket so no one could see person's eyes. In fact no one could see anything other than black covering this person and not even the byakugan could see who the person was.

However there was one thing this person couldn't hide and Karin found it.

Karin gasped and started to sweat a lot

"Karin?" asked Sasuke.

"This chakara… it's…"

WELL THAT'S IT FOR CHAPTER ONE. TRY TO GUESS WHAT HAPPENS NEXT ON MY FIRST STORY, BROKEN. I LOOK FORWARD TO GOOD REVIEWS BUT THAT'S YOUR CHOICE.

FLAMINGSOULNINJA


	2. So Cold

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

CHAPTER 2: SO COLD

"It's what?" Sasuke asked confused.

"It's so… cold… like pure darkness, but not evil darkness, more like sad darkness yet what scares me most is that it's so familiar too." Karin said.

"That sounds about right." The man said in a pained, but also dark voice.

"Wait so you're depressed?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, it happened when-"

"Yeah, Yeah" started Sakura, "Can you just give information on Akatsuki?"

Sasuke shot her glare filled with pure hatred.

"Sorry, but she a real BITCH!" yelled Sasuke glaring at Sakura, "when it comes to others emotions."

"Will you shut up about that; it's been five years already!" Sakura shouted back

Over the years Sasuke and Sakura became bitter rivals. Sasuke along with Tsunade and Sakura's parents knew that Sakura was the reason Naruto left and were disappointed in her but Sasuke was the one who really downright hated her for driving Naruto away. Everyone else had their suspicions but only those four knew one hundred percent that she was the cause. This is also the only reason why Tsunade didn't mark Naruto as a missing ninja because she could understand why Naruto left. She could understand that he would go away and never return, after all that is what a person would normally do when his dream girl dumps him the day he was planning to propose.

"Anyways about that information?" Sakura asked.

"The Akatsuki leader hides in the tallest tower in the rain village, however he has six chakara controlled puppets for combat, each with unique abilities. And their visions are linked so in order to hit one you have to be out of all of their fields of vision. He also has partner who always stays close by and can control paper. The villagers know the leader as Pain and his partner as the 'mother angel'."

"I see." Sakura said.

"I will be accompanying in defeating Akatsuki." Said the man.

"What? Why?" asked Sakura.

"I have a score to settle with Akatsuki" He responded.

"OK why not?" Said Sakura.

"Wait, Karin you said this man's chakara was familiar?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes."

"How so?"

"I don't know actually but it just is even though I've never felt chakara so cold."

"Hmmm." "_I wonder if this could possibly be him. After all, he did say he was depressed and that he has a score to settle with Akatsuki." _Thought Sasuke.

"Hey, what's your name anyways?" asked Sasuke.

"My name? well I haven't used my name in years, but if you must know, my name is…" started the man as he was removing his mask.

Everyone stood in shock as they saw who was behind the mask.

"…Uzumaki…Naruto…"

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW SEE WHAT HAPPENS NEXT CHAPTER OF BROKEN NOW THAT PEOPLE KNOW THE MAN WAS NARUTO THE WHOLE TIME.**

**FLAMINGSOULNINJA**


	3. MistrustCage

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER 3: MISTRUST/CAGE?**

"N-naruto?" the crowd asked.

"Oh. It's _you_!" said Sakura with venom in her voice.

"I missed you too Haruno-san."Naruto spat back.

"Oh man this is getting interesting" Kiba said excited.

"K-kiba-kun!" hinata said slightly mad at his stupidity.

"What? We finally get to see Naruto kick Sakura's ass for being a bitch!"He said with more excitement in his voice.

"I couldn't even if I wanted to." Said Naruto surprising everyone.

"Even if she did hurt me I couldn't hurt her back."

" What? Why not? Don't tell me you still have feelings for her." Kiba said.

"It doesn't matter whether I do or not I couldn't hurt anyone who didn't do anything wrong."

"But she hurt you for no good reason!" shouted Kiba.

"There was a perfectly good reason!" shouted Sakura. "But I can't say because I have to follow the leaf's laws."

" Then I'll tell them." Said Naruto, "After all the leaf's laws no longer affect me and it will probably make people not hate you, well except maybe Sasuke and everyone else who knows and still dislikes you."

"What's he talking about?" asked everyone who didn't know about the Kyuubi.

Naruto then spent the next ten minutes telling everyone about having the Kyuubi sealed in him instead of not hating Sakura however, everyone seemed to hate her even more

"THIS JUST MAKES NARUTO-KUN MORE YOUTHFUL IF HE IS ABLE TO LIVE WHILE FIGHT THE DEMON EVEN THE FOURTH COULDN'T DEFEAT; AND THAT ALSO MAKES SAKURA-SAN MUCH LESS YOUTHFUL TO HATE SUCH A YOUTHFUL HERO AND PROTECTOR!" Yelled lee with fire burning in his youthful eyes.

"It's true how can you; if it weren't for Naruto, the Kyuubi would've never been sealed and all of Konoha would have been destroyed and you would have been dead Sakura." Tenten said.

"How can you two say that! The kyuubi is what killed your parents Lee and you too Tenten!"

"Exactly, the Kyuubi killed them, but not Naruto." Tenten responded.

"I never said it was Naruto…" said Sakura sadly shocking everyone. " But the Kyuubi is powerful and I can't be with Naruto because I don't trust that he can contain it. I fear he will lose control and kill everyone."

Naruto flinched after hearing this confusing everyone.

"You don't trust me?" Naruto said in a pained voice. "I tried so hard so people can trust me but no one ever does, but now it's more serious."

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

" Tell me, Uchiha, would you trust and emotionally hurt person while a demon is using that weakness to try to break free so it can cause destruction across the world?" Asked Naruto.

"…"

" I didn't think so, but that's OK because I'm telling you now not to trust me."

"No It's not OK. You would be much stronger had it not been for _HER_!" Sasuke said as he gave Sakura another death glare.

"No it's perfectly fine. I was born to harbor pain and loneliness."

"No, no one is born to suffer as much as you do."

"I was, I was born to cage all the pain others shouldn't deal with."

"No! that's not true!"

"Yes it is. Since the day I was born I caged the most evil and hated demon in the world. Then I caged the pain of solitude and the hatred of the village for twelve years. Then when I got assigned to our genin team, I caged the responsibility of protecting everyone. When you left, I caged the burden of that promise I made to Haruno-san. Then I had to cage the worst pain in my life on my twentieth birthday, the pain of an even worse solitude because I lost all my connections to everyone in Konoha. Then I experience another five years of solitude when I left, not staying in one place for more than a month, not making any friends. Just being on my own. I was born to feel and cage all of this pain because that's what I am. I am a cage."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"That's what I thought."

"Now there is actually more to this cage thing than what you think, it actually caused a- AHHHHHH!"

Naruto started to grip his head with his hands and was screaming in pure pain. No one understood what was going on. They just stood there worried about naruto.

"Naruto!" yelled Sasuke, " What wrong!"

Naruto stopped screaming and opened his eyes with a confused look on his face

"Where am I? Sasuke? Everyone?" he then saw Sakura and gasped, "Sakura-chan!"

"Wait you don't remember what happened? You started screaming and holding your head and now you forgot what happened." Reminded Sasuke.

"Oh, _that_ happened."

"what happened"

**OK I'M GOING TO STOP IT THERE. WAIT TO THE NEXT CHAPTER TO FIND OUT WHAT THE HELL NARUTO IN CHAPTER FOUR OF BROKEN**

**FLAMINGSOULNINJA**


	4. split personality

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO**

**CHAPTER 4: SPLIT PERSONALITY**

**AUTHORS NOTE: MAKE SURE YOU READ THE NOTE BELOW TO REMOVE ANY CONFUSION YOU MAY HAVE.**

"What do you mean by 'that' Naruto?" asked a very confused Sasuke.

"Basically I have split personalities." Answered Naruto as he stood up.

"How did that happen? And how many do you have?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I know a good way to explain. Considering how all of you especially Sakura-chan are alive, I know which personality took over. He was the sad Naruto right?"

" I guess, yeah. Karin said something about your chakara being sad."

"Yeah but this time it's a lot warmer and happier." Answered Karin

"That's him"

"Yeah well he was telling us about some bs that you were destined to cage in pain and was about to tell us something but then you switched."

"He only told you the first half so I'll finish explaining. The whole caging in pain is somewhat true. To help I'll ask a you a question. What would you do if you had a cage and it got full?"

"Let some of the contents go?" asked Sasuke.

"true, and that did happen during my time with Sakura-chan however that was cut short and my pain just grew exponentially so what else can you do?"

"Get another one?" asked Sasuke.

"Exactly. So that's what happened. Just think as these personalities as separate cages, I have three different personalities each with different feelings in them."

"Which are…?" asked Sasuke.

"One with happiness, which is me, another with pain and misery, which you already met, and then the last one contains all my hatred."

"Wait, you said that if it was your hatred filled personality then it would attack us, does that me that you contain even a little hate for all of us and you said that went worse for Sakura so do you hate her?"

"No, but the hate-filled Naruto attacks anyone and everyone that has caused any pain on me, whether that is physical, emotional, or mental and that goes double for mental and quadruple for emotional."

"And everyone here has hurt you a little even if it was just training by sparing, and Sakura devastated you emotionally where it counts for four times the normal amount."

"exactly, and Sakura-chan is in much more danger because she's on the top of the list in hate-filled Naruto. It would be like a hobo trying to make a trillion dollars, because he would do anything in his power to do so."

"Wait that is NOT good!" Shouted Sakura.

"I know, and that's why I can't be near you, I have to leave right now!"

"Oh no you don't. You said you'd help us take on Akatsuki and either way, we have to take you back to konoha."

Naruto flinched at that sentence, "I can't do any of does two."

"why not."

"Because doing either has a high probability of me turning into hate-filled Naruto. The village because the treatment I get there and Akatsuki because of Uchiha Itachi."

Sasuke flinched after hearing his brother's name. "why would Itachi be able to release hate-filled Naruto?"

" Because of his tsukiyomi genjutsu. See hate-filled Naruto has come out only once and that was when Itachi used his genjutsu to make me relive all of my pain for days over and over until my grip on him slipped and he was released. Itachi didn't know about him and when he awakened him his partner Kisame died a gruesome death and itachi barely got away but not before his left arm was ripped from its socket. But for some reason I feel as if he still survived and I don't want him to be released again, especially not with Sakura-chan around."

"Is there no way we can control the hate-filled Naruto? I mean how did you regain control of it the first time?" Asked Ino.

"well I suppose we can control considering the way I regained control was because a member of your clan helped me." Responded Naruto.

"really?"

"yeah in fact he was your father Inoichi yamanaka."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: IN ORDER TO SAVE ME TIME, STARTING NEXT CHAPTER I WILL CALL THE SAD NARUTO EMO NARUTO AND THE HATE-FILLED ONE EVIL NARUTO HOWEVER THE STORY WILL FOCUS MORE ON EVIL NARUTO RATHER THAN EMO NARUTO**

**NEXT CHAPTER LEARN THE STORY BEHIND THE FIRST TIME EVIL NARUTO WAS RELEASED**

**FLAMINGSOULNINJA**


	5. First Appearence

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THIS CHPTER IS RATED M FOR EXCESSIVE VIOLENCE AND GORE IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ SKIP TO WHERE IT SAYS END OF MATURE CONTENT**

**ALSO I'D LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR THE HUGE DELAY BUT I WAS DISTRACTED LEARNING HOW TO PLAY THE PIANO. I'LL MAKE IT UP BY UPLOADING A LOT FASTER FROM NOW ON. AGAIN, THANKS FOR WAITING THIS LONG.**

**CHAPTER 5: FIRST APPEARANCE**

-flashback-

23 year old Naruto was jumping through trees when all of a sudden crows started to fly in his face. Naruto immediately recognized these as Itachi's crows so he jumped down and there in his face were two of the strongest Akatsuki members, Itachi and Kisame.

"I see you've come out to fight nine tails." Said Itachi.

"Yes and now you don't have toad sage guarding you. You're all alone." Said Kisame

"So what I don't need anyone and in reality I've always been alone." Said Naruto

'What? This is strange. Why is the nine tails jinjuriki acting like this? Last time I saw him he was different. Now he seems to be in pain so that gives us the advantage.' Itachi thought as he activated his left mangekyo sharingan. Naruto accidently looked into his eyes and found himself in Itachi's tsukiyomi world where he was forced to experience all of his past pains over and over again for 72 hours. In the real world Naruto collapsed.

" Well that was easy." said Kisame as he went to pick Naruto up only to be stopped by a killer intent none of the two had ever felt. It didn't help that his chakara sky-rocketed too. He got up with a really pissed of expression his eyes were red but they weren't slitted. That's because Naruto wasn't using the Kyuubi's powers but because this was Evil Naruto.

"**ITACHI, KISAME YOU TWO ARE GOING TO DIE."** Said Evil Naruto. He then lunged at Kisame pinned him down and started to rip his guts out with his bare hand and then punch trough his skull shattering it and then proceeding to rip his brain apart. Itachi watched in horror as his partner was turned to pile of guts.

"Amaterasu" said Itachi as his right mangekyo opened burning everything in its way at lightning speed however this was not fast enough as Evil Naruto appeared behind Itachi and grabbed his right arm, stepped on his back and pulled so hard that the arm came clean off and with that everyone in a ten kilometer radius heard Itachi scream in pain.

Itachi got up and ran for his life leaving a trail of blood. Evil Naruto didn't bother chasing because he knew he'd die of blood loss anyways. Evil Naruto went another direction towards Konoha to find his number one priority target, Haruno Sakura.

-End Mature Content-

Two months later(still in flashback by the way)Evil Naruto was in the land of fire. He was so excited about killing most of the people who caused him harm that his killing intent was larger than ever this did not go unnoticed as a Konoha patrol came to check what was going on the team consisted of Shikaku Nara, Choza Akimichi, and Inoichi Yamanaka.

"Naruto is that you?" Started Shikaku, "Where have you been these last three years?"

Evil Naruto didn't pay any attention to them but instead started attacking.

"Why the hell is he attacking us?" asked Choza.

"I don't know but fight back I can probe his mind later." Said Inoichi.

Shikaku caught Naruto in a shadow paralysis jutsu and Inoichi then use a mind transfer jutsu.

-in Naruto's mindscape –

'_Now let's see why you're attacking us and where the hell you've been.' _ Thought inoichi. His first thought was answered when a huge black aura came from behind him. He felt the killer intent and quickly ran the hell away to get away from being shredded to pieces. Luckily for him a small white aura came flying at the black one and started to move like it was attacking. It looked like a losing battle for the white aura but then a gigantic dark blue aura consumes both the white and black aura. With this inoichi pulled out of Naruto's mindscape

-in the real world-

Inoichi came to and saw Naruto with a blank expression instead of the evil one he saw earlier. "Are you going to attack us again or can we do this peacefully?" asked inoichi hoping that he doesn't have to fight such an insane opponent.

"No, I'll just leave." Said Emo Naruto in a monotone voice and as he was leaving he was quickly stopped by Shikaku's shadow paralysis jutsu. "What happened to you Naruto, why are you like this." He asked. Naruto spoke too softly for anyone to hear but his lips move in a way that said, " You don't want to know." And then he left easily breaking out of shadow paralysis.

**WELL THAT'S ALL FOR NOW BUT IT WON'T TAKE LONG FOR THE NEXT ONE.**

**BTW READ MY PROFILE INFO IT'S BEEN UPDATED**

**FLAMINGSOULNINJA**


	6. Nightmares

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: FIRST I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL THE PEOPLE WHO ARE REVIEWING ESPECIALLY ANIMAMAN WHO HAS REVIEWED ON EACH OF MY CHAPTERS SO FAR. I THANK ALL YOU OTHER PEEPS WHO REVIEWED TOO, I APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT.**

**CHAPTER 6: NIGHTMARES**

"Wow." Said Ino as she had never heard that her father had encountered Naruto before but she guessed that it was confidential information.

"Yeah it was a pretty bad experience but for now we have to keep going." Said Naruto and the others just followed. They kept on going without many words for 4 hours until everyone had to rest.

"Naruto we should rest everyone is exhausted." Said Sasuke and sure enough everyone besides Lee was panting trying to get as much air as possible.

"Ok, I guess not everyone is as energetic as Lee so ok we rest here for a few hours until everyone is fine to keep moving."

"Whew!" said everyone except Naruto and Lee and just dropped down to rest.

-3 hours later-

Naruto woke up after a nightmare breathing heavily and sweat running down his face. He's had nightmares for a long time and every time it would be his past come to haunt him. Over the past 5 years the nightmares have gotten severally worse. Ever since he left the Leaf Village they come every time he sleeps. The only thing is that this time he can also hears another person breathing hard in fear and he decides to check it out. Upon searching for the cause of the noise he finds out it's coming from Sakura's tent. He also feels like he's not alone so he turns around to see Sasuke.

"What are you doing here Sasuke?" Asked Naruto. "the same can be said for you Naruto" he responds. "I'm just wondering why Sakura is making so much noise." "It's her nightmares." "Nightmares?" "ever since you left none of us have been the same even her, she just acts like she doesn't care but she can't hide from me, I'd be able to see it even if I didn't have my sharingan but she denies it all and says she doesn't care, but if she didn't care then why doesn't she move on and find someone else? It's all because she's scared. She's always been scared, when we were kids she would try to correct your stupidity because she was scared it would end up hurting you, when you went to the land of ice to look for me she was scared that she'd lose you so she ended up following you to try and stop you, when we fought and the valley of the end the last time she was scared to lose you again, she started dating you because she was scared she'd regret waiting too long to find happiness like Tsunade did when Jariya died, and when you told her about the kyuubi she was scared she would make it come out if she treated you wrong." Explained Sasuke.

"if you knew all that then why do you hate her?" asked Naruto

" It's because she doesn't want to admit that she needs you I don't think she's even admit it to herself. She tries to act all high and mighty and that she doesn't give a crap and it's that selfish attitude that makes me hate her. But it's not too late Naruto, I can tell deep down she does love you, but I just won't stop hating her until she admits that if for not for your sake then at least for her own." Said Sasuke

"You really think she loves me?" asked Naruto with a hopeful look in his eyes.

" I know she does and if you want to stop her nightmares then for tonight just go and comfort her, her tough act isn't on when she's asleep."

Naruto then went inside Sakura's tent and saw Sakura shaking in fear and was crying "Shh. It's okay Sakura-chan, I'm here for you no need to be afraid." Said Naruto with more love in his voice than what he let out in the past 5 years combined, and with that Sakura stated to calm down. Then Naruto went and fell asleep with her in his arms and for the first time in 5 years they both had a genuine smile.

**WELL THAT'S IT FOR THIS CHAPTER, A LOT OF EXPLAINING IN THIS CHAPTER AND FINALLY SOME NARUSAKU, NOW FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO THINK THAT NARUTO IS LETTING SAKURA INTO HIS LIFE AGAIN TOO EASY, YOU STILL HAVE TO WAIT UNTIL LATER FOR SOME COMPLICATIONS TOO ARISE BUT I WONT SPOIL**

**FLAMINGSOULNINJA**


End file.
